1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel (TSP) often incorporates an input function, so as to replace the need for a mouse or a keyboard, allowing a user to directly input information to a screen by using a finger or a pen. Since the touch screen panel enables users to directly perform desired operations while watching the screen and provides easy manipulation, the touch screen panel has been assessed as an ideal input type device for use in a graphic user interface (GUI) environment. Currently, the touch screen panel is widely used in various fields such as mobile phones, tablets, control screens of various medical devices, information displays for guides to banks, government offices, tourist service offices, and the like. The touch screen panel is used by being coupled to a display device such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode display.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel in which a liquid crystal is injected into a space formed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate, a polarizer disposed at opposite sides of the liquid crystal panel to polarize light, and a light source and a light guide for supplying a predetermined amount of light to the liquid crystal panel, and serves to display image signals inputted from the outside.
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, an electron injected from one electrode that is a cathode and a hole injected from another electrode that is an anode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light. The organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic, and since it does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc., it is receiving much attention as a display device.
Recently, organic light emitting diode display has been developed as a flexible display device and a stretchable display device by using a substrate made of a flexible or stretchable material such as plastic or foil, which can easily accomplish a large-area, thin, and lightweight display.
Further, the liquid crystal display has been developed as a curved display device or a flexible display device.
When the flexible display device is manufactured, a touch screen panel and a window substrate attached to a display panel as well as the display panel are required to be bendable together. In this case, moisture or saline may penetrate into an empty space between the touch screen panel and the window substrate, thereby corroding a connection part of a TSP flexible printed circuit board connected to an edge pad unit of the touch screen panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.